G Boyz & Some Sailor Scouts My Friends & I Made Up
by DelphiProphesy
Summary: Hi all! Yes belive it or not this is in Gundam Wing because the G-Boyz are in this. Along with my original charictors... But r&r and let me know what you think! Ne way some new girls show up and well just read to find out more!
1. Default Chapter

The Good, The Evil, The Celestial Sailors  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing stuff in here.  
  
Yenzo sat high on his thrown of darkness overlooking the world he   
would soon take over.  
  
"You may have vanquished me once chosen ones but this time it's my turn. I've bin gone to long to let you mess my plans up now."  
5 shadowed figures stand on top of a cliff next to the city they are going to be living in until the battle is over.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"He's back," said the one in the middle.  
"How do you know?" said the one standing to the right of the first.  
"I can feel him."  
"Then I say we start training full blast," said the one to the left of the first.  
"But wouldn't people get suspicious?" said the fourth.  
"I think we should do some mild training and wait for him to make the first move," said the fith.  
"I agree," said the first.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Heero," said Duo running down the hall of his school to catch up with his friend.  
"Hello Duo," said Heero.  
"It speaks to me today! So you must be in a good mood right?"  
"Yes and do you have a problem with that?"  
"Na I was just wondering how much stuff Relina had to take off to get you in this mood," said Duo winking.  
"Shut up," said Heero giving Duo a death glare.  
"Hey just kidding Heero. So have you met the 5 new girls yet?"  
"No but I've seen them."  
"Blair and Jessica are nice but Christen, Allison, and Smeeters are a little in the cold side. I think they're like you cold at first but they get better once you get to know them. But Blair has those creepy silver eyes."  
"What do you mean?" said Heero looking very surprised.  
"Ya well she probably wears contacts, but the white is fine and the color and pupil are silver. Wired hu?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hhmmmmm," said Yenzo looking down on the Earth, "I need to find some one disposable to help me command some one loyal and someone with a weak mind so they can easily be manipulated."  
Yenzo looked over crouds through his portal until he saw a young boy named Travis and looked into his heart.   
"Yes he will do."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Duo," said Blair trying to catch up with him the next day, she had upper back length blond hair, lying agenced her back, with long bangs that were still to short to be tied back and strange silver eyes, "remember I'm still new here and you need to help me find my way to my classes."  
"I know," said Duo smiling, "I have a question for you."  
"Shoot."  
"Do you were contacts?"  
"No why?" asked Blair puzzled.  
"It's just the way your eyes are sorry for asking."  
"Oh that's ok I get that a lot."  
"Ok then," said Duo as they walked to their first class.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hello Smeeters," said Quatre running up behind her, she had long wavy dark brown hair without bangs, which was tied back in a half sloppy bun with a few strands in her face and deep hazel eyes.  
"Oh hi Quatre," said Smeeters gloomily.  
"What's wrong? You seem so sad," he said, his voice full of concern.  
"Oh nothing," said Smeeters looking down at the ground.  
"Well you should try and cheer up. This is your second day at a new school so you should make the best of it."  
You try being in my situation with an evil demon after you and your friends and being cheerful, Smeeters thought to herself but instead said, "I'll try," and put on a sweet smile for him.  
"That's better. Now lets get to our class before we're late," Quatre said as they rushed off to their class.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ouch!"  
"Ouf!"  
"Oh my God," said Trowa helping up a girl about a year younger than himself with long blond hair which was back in a pony tail wile her bangs hung just above her blue eyes which were framed by a pair of plane gold glasses that almost matched her hair color perfectly, "I'm so sorry."  
"That's ok," she said, "I wasn't paying attention. By the way my name's Jessica what's yours?"  
"Trowa."  
"Oh you're one of the people Duo tolled me about, nice to meet you. Hope I see you around."  
"Ok see ya," said Trowa with a simie dreamy look on his face. (A.N.: that is if he can.) What a babe.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Lunch at last," said Duo scanning the crowd for the other Gundam Pilots and the five girls.  
"Hey," shouted Blair as she worked her way through the crowd towards Duo followed by the other four girls.  
"Let's sit here," said Duo taking them to an empty table, "I'll find the guys."  
"Listen up girls," said Christen once the girls had stat down and Duo had left, she was Chinese with long black hair which was lying flat agensed her back and eyes that were such a dark shade of brown they were almost black like Wufei's, "I've bin getting really bad vibes and I think we should have another meeting."  
"Usual spot on the cliff right?" said Allison, she had short light brown hair with her bangs pulled back and blue gray eyes, which were very deep and could look into the souls of thowes around her.  
"Right but for now we should act normal."  
Soon after that Duo came back followed by Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei.  
"Lets have some introductions," said Duo clapping his hands together.  
"This is the suicidal Heero, sweet peace loving Quatre, the silent clown Trowa, justice boy Wufei, and you all know me the perfect,"  
"And big mouthed," interrupted Heero quietly.  
"Duo," he said pointing to each of the pilots and ignoring Heero's comment.  
"I'm Blair," she said getting up and pointing to herself, "and this is Jessica, Allie, Smeeters, and Christen," she finished pointing to each of the girls.  
"Well now that that's done lets eat," Duo said getting up and going for food followed by every one else.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That night as the sun was setting the five shadowed figures gathered once again on the top of the cliff above the city where they're living.  
"So what did you feel?" asked Jessica in concern.  
"Like someone just went from good to evil." Said Christen.  
"Do you think Yenzo has picked his master warrior?" asked Blair.  
"I hope not that means trouble for us," said Allie somewhat coldly.  
"I pity the soul of the person whom he took," said Smeeters tears coming to her eyes.  
"Oh no Smeeters please don't relive that again we all know there's nothing we could've done when he decided to use you as his master warrior. We were weak then but now we're stronger so we can bring whoever he took back like we did you." Said Jessica trying to comfort the crying girl.  
"Ok," said Smeeters recovering.  
"Now we need to find a place to live," said Allie, "so far we've bin moving from place to place now we need to find a permanent place."  
"Way ahead of you," said Smeeters, cheering up quite a bit, "I've bin talking to Quatre and he says he has some rooms in his mansion that we could stay in."  
"That's great!" shouted Blair, "Are the bathrooms big enough to hold all of us?"  
"The tub is if that's what you mean."  
"I love you," said Blair, "It'll be just like in my favorite show Tenchi!"  
"That's nice but please don't say 'I love you' to me agene."  
"Sorry, I got a little carried away," she said as a massive sweat drop formed on the back of her head.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That morning Quatre sent for a limo to pick-up himself the guys and girls.  
"We're riding first class," chanted Allie bouncing up and down in the limo.  
"Allie calm down," said Christen.  
"Inhale...exhale," started Smeeters as Allie slowly calmed down.  
"Don't worry," said Jessica, "she's not usually like this. This is normally Blair's job."  
Once they arrived Quatre ushered the girls and the other pilots inside his giant mansion.  
"Holy cow!" said Jessica looking around, "this is the biggest house I've ever seen!"(A.N.: I'm I the only person that thinks the term "holy cow" originated in India?)  
"I could get lost in here... literally," said Blair looking around with wide eyes.  
"Allow me to show you to your rooms," said Quatre guiding the girls down a long hall, as the other guys went and did something else, the hall was lined w/ 6 different doors two on the left and three on the right and one at the very back which was the giant bathroom, "you may each choose your rooms."  
Allie chose the one closest to the back on the right. Christen chose the one in the middle of the right side. Blair then chose the last one on the right. Smeeters chose the one closest to the end on the left and Jessica chose the one next to hers. The rooms were huge with a round king sized bed in the middle a "powder room" a giant walk-in closet giant windows with velvet curtains and a chandelier for the lighting.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"The time is soon," said Yenzo with his newfound master warrior at his side, "the time is soon and once it comes I will take and destroy this world you chosen ones hold so dear."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That night the moon and stars glowed more brightly than usual.  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Blair sitting bolt upright and in a cold sweat and panting.  
Christen, Allie, Jessica, and Smeeters rushed into Blair's room to find out what was wrong.  
"What is it?" asked Allie in concern.  
"I ... I had a ... a premonition," said Blair trying to calm down.  
"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" asked Christen seriously.  
"No it was too real."  
"What was it about?" asked Jessica.  
"Yenzo came and... and there was a great battle and many innocents died and there was some thing about 5 heelers but I don't know who they are."  
"Are you sure that's it 'cause the smallest detail could be the most important?" asked Smeeters.  
"No that's it I'm sure."  
"Ok lets sleep on this we've got a lot to do tomorrow," said Jessica.  
One by one each of the girls left and went back to their rooms and slept.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That morning the five girls and Quatre gathered down stairs to have breakfast.  
"Good morning," greeted Quatre cheerfully.  
"Good morning," said, mumbled, or greeted each of the girls.  
"Sorry," said Smeeters sleepily, "not all of us are morning people."  
"I see," said Quatre looking at each of the girls in their bathrobes pajamas and morning hair.  
Soon after that breakfast was severed which was ham, eggs, and an assortment of fruit.  
"That was good," said Jessica, "now we need to get into our uniforms for school."  
The uniforms consisted of a blouse, short pleaded skirt, and black pantyhose for the girls; kaki slacks, a white button down shirt, a navy blue tie and a kaki blazer for the guys.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That morning as the girls were on their way to school...  
"Stupid black pantyhose," muttered Smeeters trying to adjust them.  
"Oh don't worry," said Jessica with a smile, "soon the battle will be over and you wont have to thowes tights ever again."  
"Did you feel that?" asked Christen in surprise.  
"Mm hum," said all of the other girls at once.  
"Hey," said Duo followed by the other guys as they approached the girls.  
"Don't move!" shouted Allie when they were about 13 feet away.  
"What is it?" asked Quatre stepping forward.  
"I don't know," said Allie, "but it isn't good. So don't move."  
"It couldn't be Yenzo it's not strong enough," said Smeeters.  
"Could it be his master warrior?" asked Blair.  
"Should we power up?" whispered Jessica.  
"What about them?" said Christen motioning towards the Gundam pilots with her head.  
"I am part which you know," said Smeeters proudly.  
"But it's not right to change their memories," said Jessica.  
"Well you have no choice," said a young boy. He was tall, had bowel cut blond hair with black streaks, and jet black eyes. He was holding a double bladed staff.  
"Who are you?" demanded Christen.  
"I am my masters master warrior, Travis." He said taking a low bow.  
"Well lets go," said Blair, "DRACO CELESTIAL POWER!!"  
"ARIES CELESTIAL POWER!!" shouted Allie.  
"GEMINI CELESTIAL POWER!!" shouted Smeeters.  
"CANCER CELESTIAL POWER!!" shouted Jessica.  
"CELESTIAL PURE HEART POWER!!" shouted Christen.  
Each one of them changed into their sailor scout uniform which consisted of a tight belie shirt with a bow in the front and the scarf and the traditional short skirt boots and gloves. Each one had a weapon at her side Draco with two samurai swards, Aries with a staff, Gemini with the ability to become two, Cancer with a wand staff (A.N. it's con of like Pluto's weapon.), and Princess Celestia with a long sword.  
"I say it's time we teach this freak a lesion!" shouted Princess   
"Right," said each of the other Celestial Sailor Scouts going to their battle stances.  
"Actually I just needed you to transform so I could find out how strong you've become for my master and I must say I'm very disappointed."  
"Well you haven't seen the full extent of our powers yet," said Sailor Draco getting ready to power-up.  
"I will soon enough Sailors," said Travis, "but for now until we meet again," he finished taking low bow and disappearing.  
"This is not good," said Sailor Cancer powering down back into Jessica. One by one each of the Sailors followed her example and powered down into their normal form.  
"What the hell just happened?!?" demanded Heero walking towards the girls.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ok so you really want to know?" questioned Christen once every one was back at Quatre's mantion.  
"Ok here goes. A long time ago I and the other Sailors," said Blair, "vanquished an evil demon called Yenzo."  
"Now Yenzo has returned and wants revenge on us and to either destroy or take over this planet." Continued Smeeters.  
"We had the other Sailors, Inner Outer and Stars, last time we challenged Yenzo but they died over 9000 years ago. Now it's all up to us and the five heelers from Blair's vision." Finished Allie.  
"Holy crap! How old are you?" shouted / asked Duo.  
"We're immortal," said Allie proudly.  
"You dope, they weren't supposed to know that!" shouted Christen hitting Allie over the head with a frying pan she grabbed out of hamper space.  
"Ouch! Sorry," said / sniffed Allie.  
"So you can't die?" asked Quatre.  
"Not of natural causes at least." Explained Jessica, while Christen chased Allie in the background with her frying pan; "Some one would have to kill us by any other means than poison or disease."  
"Oh I see. Now can you tell me about the five heelers from your vision, Blair?"  
"Well I don't know who they are or really anything about them other than they're supposed to help us in our battle agenced Yenzo." Said Blair.  
"We'll help ya out but first is there anything else we should know 'bout cha and how long have you bin around for too?" asked Duo.  
"Well Smeeters is part fire which we all have telekinetic powers, I'm sayjin and Allie is a kitsune, and we all can control ki energy."  
"Ki what?"  
"Ki energy, it's like a bomb only about 10,000 times more powerful and we can control it."(A.N.: IF YOU WHATCH DBZ YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS!!!!)  
"Ok that's great but how old are you and what is a sajin and a kitsune?"  
"Actually I don't really know. I guess we've been around since the beginning of time." Said Blair trying to think of the answer, "But a sajin is a being from another planet and a kitsune is a person that is part cat."  
"Oh but shouldn't you look older and where's your proof that you're a what ever you two are?" Duo asked trying to find out more about the girls.  
"Like I said," said Jessica picking up the conversation, "we're immortal and part of that is we don't age past a certain point."  
"And our proof is our tales," said Blair showing them hers as the pilots stared at it in amazement.  
"Interesting." said Quatre, " How come we didn't notice your tales before."  
"It's a kind of illusion that Smeeters used to hide them."  
"Ok, so do you have anything to add to this, Smeeters?"  
Smeeters was sitting cross-legged on the couch with her eyes closed.  
"Smeeters?" said Quatre waving his hand in front of her face.  
"Oh she's just meditating," said Christen who had stopped chasing Allie.  
"Yeah, you'll never be able to break her concentration," said Allie giggling at the thought of what the pilots might do to get her attention.  
"What ever," said Wufei, "it shouldn't be to hard."  
"You look cute when you're determined," said Christen as Wufei turned bright red.  
"Well why don't you tell us a little about you're selves?" asked Smeeters who had just stopped meditating.  
"...Um...we can't," said Heero trying to think of an excuse.  
"We already know you're Gundam Pilots."  
"YOU WHAT!!!" shouted each of the Gundam Pilots.  
"It's one of Allie's gifts. She can look into peoples souls," said Christen.  
"Then why don't you find more about us that way?" asked Trowa.  
"That first time was an accident I didn't mean to. The burden just stood out on your souls and...well...I couldn't help It.," said Allie.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well?" questioned Yenzo once Travis had returned.  
"They didn't seem very powerful but at their full potential they will be a definite threat to your plans, Master," Travis informed Yenzo.  
"Well they will just have to be eliminated then wont they?" implied Yenzo.  
"Yes, Master," said Travis bowing and turning.  
"Wait, first tell me, have you found the 5 heelers yet?" asked Yenzo.  
"Yes, Master, the chosen ones have met them but they don't know it. They have even become friends with them and the heelers don't even know who they really are," said Travis amused.  
"Good," said Yenzo, "then kill the heelers first and make sure the chosen ones are watching while you do it."  
"Of coarse, Master," said Travis smiling evilly as he walked away.  
"Soon chosen ones soon," said Yenzo to himself laughing evilly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Once again the 5 shadowed figures gathered on the cliff at sunset.  
"So what are we going to do now?" asked Jessica, "We haven't found the 5 heelers and we're not strong enough to beat Yenzo on our own."  
"I think now it's time to start training full time," said Allie punching her fist into her hand.  
"No, right now our main objective is to find the 5 heelers," said Christen placing a hand on Allie's shoulder, "we'll start training tomorrow night."  
"I bet Yenzo has already found out who they are and is sending Travis to kill them now," said Blair crossing her arms and looking down.  
"Don't think like that Blair," said Jessica, "He probably isn't any closer to finding them then us. Besides there's a dance this Friday and there we can see all the people at the school and it would give us a chance to see if any of them are the heelers!"  
"That'll be great," said Smeeters, "we can work and have fun at the same time!"  
"Ok then is it agreed that we look at the dance this Friday?" asked Christen.  
"Yes," said all of the girls.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That Thursday the girls had gathered for lunch at school waiting for the guys.  
"Do you think Wufei will ask me to the dance?" asked Christen picking at her food.  
"You'll probably have to ask him," said Allie giggling.  
"Has anyone here been asked out?" asked Allie.  
"No," said or mumbled each of the girls.  
"Who are the guys going with?" asked Blair.  
"Heero's going with Relina and that's all I know," said Jessica.  
"Who dose everyone here want to go with?" asked Smeeters.  
"Duo," said Blair.  
"Quatre," said Smeeters.  
"Wufei," said Christen.  
"What about you two," said Smeeters to Jessica and Allie.  
"Well I'd like to go with Trowa but I'm not sure if he'll ask," said Jessica shyly.  
"I'm not going with anyone 'cause there aren't any cute guys that are still single," said Allie.  
"That's to bad," said Jessica as the guys came and sat down.  
"What did we miss," asked the guys once they got settled.  
"Nothing," said all of the girls in unison with a mischievous smile.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Blair walked down the disserted halls of her high school to her locker after lunch to get her things for her next class.  
"Hey Blair," said Duo walking down the hall.  
"Hi Duo," said Blair trying not to blow-up her lock her to get it open.  
"Umm...are you going to the dance tomorrow?" asked Duo.  
"Yeah, why?" said Blair trying to act like she didn't know what was coming 'cause it was sooooo obvious.  
"Well...would you like to go to the dance with me?"  
"Ofcource I would!" said Blair hugging him around the waist.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
During English class Christine was sitting in her usual seat in front of Wufei when a note was passed to her.  
It read:  
  
Would you go to the dance with me?  
~Wufei~  
  
She quickly scribbled something on the back of the note and passed it back before the teacher spotted her and asked what she was doing.  
Once Wufei got the note back quickly read the response.  
It read:  
  
I'd love to.  
~Christine~  
  
Wufei then sat back in his chair coolly and thought how any woman could resist his charm. (A.N.: I think that ranks a 200 on the big-ego-meter.)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jessica was walking down the hall when she bumped into Trowa.  
"Ouch," she said as Trowa helped her up. "We really need to stop meeting like this."  
"Um Jessica would you...go to the dance with me?" Trowa looking at the ground and blushing.  
"I'd be delighted!"  
Trowa looked up amazed that she said yes. Trowa said, "Ok I'll see you then."  
"Ok then. Bye," said Jessica smiling.  
Yes! Trowa thought as he walked down the hall to his next class.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Smeeters walked to her locker and opened it to get ready to go. In her locker on top of her books was bokay of red roses with a card. The card read:  
  
Roses are red...  
Violets are blue...  
Sugar is sweet...  
And so are you.  
Would you please go to the dance with me?  
Yours forever,  
Quatre  
  
"Do you like them?" asked Quatre walking around the corner.  
"I love them," said Smeeters happily.  
"And will you go with me?"  
"How could I resist such a charming young man? Of course I'll go with you."  
Quatre blushed a bright shade of pink as they walked down the hall to go home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Travis!" screamed Yenzo to get a hold of his master warrior.  
"Yes, Master?" asked Travis stepping out of the shadows and bowing.  
"Have you exterminated the healers yet?"  
"Uh...no my master."  
"Excellent."  
"Excuse me, Master," Travis asked looking puzzled.  
"There's a dance tomorrow and I want you to destroy them all their."  
"Yes, Master," said Travis smirking evilly and returning to the shadows.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hi Relina!" said Blair Friday after school, "You're goin' to the dance with Heero right?"  
"Yes," said Relina turning slightly pink.  
"Do you have any plans for right now?"  
"Well not really."  
"Good," said Blair as she grabbed Relina's wrist and took off running to Quatre's house.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Pass me that blush, Smeeters," said Christine putting the finishing touches on her eyes.  
The girls were all gathered in the giant bathroom at the end of the hall where their rooms were. They were getting ready for the big dance.  
"I need to call Heero. He doesn't know I'm here," said Relina standing up.  
"Not while I'm working on you're makeup," said Blair making Relina sit down and starting on her eye shadow. "Allie call Heero for Relina."  
"Gladly," said Allie with an evil smile. Allie then picked up the phone and dialed Heero's number.  
"Ring, ring."  
"Hello Heero."  
"Allie?"  
"Yes."  
"What do you want?"  
"We've got Relina so you have to come here to Quatre's house to get her."  
"What are you doing to her?"  
"Come and see. Oh yeah and where a tux for the dance 'cause you'd look silly in that green tank top."  
"Mission accepted."  
"Click."  
"Click."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That night, just before the dance, the guys stood outside of the bathroom waiting for the girls. The girls then stepped out of the bathroom. They were each wearing a little makeup which was just enough to highlight their features, their hair was tied on each of their heads in fancy buns with a few strands framing their faces, they were wearing spaghetti strapped backless dresses which had a slit that came up to the knee and matching strap high-heel shoes each wearing their own color. Christine in red, Smeeters in black, Allie in green, Jessica in gold, Blair in silver, and Relina in pink. Each of the guys was wearing the traditional tux. They then took their dates and got in the limo that would take them to the dance.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Once they arrived the girls tried to enjoy themselves and keep a lookout for the healers.  
"Any of you since them." Christine asked the girls.  
"Nope," said each of the girls.  
"But I since a dark energy. It could be Travis," said Blair looking around the room.  
"Then the healers must be here.," said Jessica.  
"Keep a look out," said Christine as each of them parted ways to spend the night with their dates.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
About half way through the dance they all met up agene in the middle of the dance floor.  
"Have you found them?" asked Christine as the pilots and Relina talked amongst themselves.  
"Not yet," said the girls.  
"Then keep looking. We can't let Travis get to them."  
"That won't be necessary Sailors," said a cold dark voice from the shadows.  
"Show your self!" demanded Allie.  
"Allie we're all pissed at this guy but we can't let our anger control us," said Jessica.  
"I'm right here Sailors," said Travis stepping out of the shadows.  
Immediately people began to run out of the dance. Everyone left except the Sailors and the Gundam Pilots. (A.N. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Relina has left the building.)  
"Shall we," said Christine to the girls getting ready to power-up.  
"Oh that won't be necessary. I just need the five healers."  
"Well they're probably long gone by now," said Blair.  
"Haven't you figured it out yet? The five healers are you're Gundam Pilot friends."  
The Gundam Pilots looked at each other with wide eyes as they tried to figure out what was going on.  
"Your games wont work on us," said Blair confidently.  
"Oh no games precious little Blair. And I'd say you're the luckiest person here. You see Master has special plans for you."  
"What plans?" asked Duo stepping in front of Blair protectively.  
"That's for me to know and her to find out."  
"Duo please get back," said Blair as he did so, reluctantly. They were used to saving and protecting people not being protected. The girls had seemed so innocent at first, not like them. They had seen more battle and bloodshed then the pilots could see in a lifetime. The pilots had thought that things like this were impossible but as the truth sunk in they felt useless and weak.  
"You're going to leave now and leave them alone," said Allie stepping forward.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that Sailors. You'll just have to fight me," Travis said with a sense of superiority.  
"Let's power up," said Jessica getting out her transformation wand.  
" DRACO CELESTIAL POWER!"  
"ARIES CELESTIAL POWER!"  
"GEMINI CELESTIAL POWER!"  
"CANCER CELESTIAL POWER!"  
"CELESTIAL PURE HEART POWER!"  
One by one each of the girls transformed into their sailor forms and powered-up.  
"Eat this dirt bag!" shouted Sailor Aries, "ARIES RAM!" Sailor Aries then spun her staff above her head and pointed it straight at Travis. A giant ram then shot out of her staff and charged at Travis. Travis easily dodged it and sliced it in two with his double bladed staff causing it to explode and send Sailor Aries crashing to the ground.  
"Try this on for size! CANCER CLAW!" Sailor Cancer pointed her wand staff at Travis and spun it as two beams shot out of the tips of the end and twisted together creating a giant crab claw. Travis merely laughed as the claw wrapped around him and tightened. He made it explode around him causing the room with a bright light.  
As everyone shielded his or her eyes Travis charged at Princess Celestia screaming, "DEVIL'S CUT!" As he charged a flame appeared around his blade. Princess Celestia, sensing the attack, spun out of reach of the blade and cut it in half. Before Princess Celestia could dodge or counter Travis's next attack he stabbed her through the stomach. Travis then attached the two halves of his weapon together smiling in delight.  
"Princess!" the Sailors shouted in unison as she fell to the ground. The Sailors gathered around her soon followed by the pilots. One by one each of the pilots stood up not sure of what they were doing but somehow it felt right like they should be doing this and this was their true calling. As they stood up a gold light surround each of them and Princess Celestia. Slowly the wound heeled until there was no trace of it except the dry blood around where the wound used to be. Each of the pilots sank down on their knees panting as the Sailors stared in amazement.  
I knew the healers were powerful but not like this. If they get any stronger I might not be able to kill them. And if the Sailors are more powerful...they could destroy all evil. Travis thought in horror.  
"What the hell just happened?" asked Sailor Gemini.  
"I don't know. It just felt like we needed to do it so we did," said Quatre.  
"Well I thank you for saving my life but right now we've got an evil butt to kick. Right girls?" said Princess Celestia getting to her feet using a fancy flip to make sure everything was healed all right. "I'll go next. CELESTIAL STAR SCREAM!" She then pointed her sward towards the stars as a beam of light shot down at Travis. He dodged the beam with a little difficulty.  
"DRACO DRAGON STAR!" shouted Sailor Draco as she attached her two swards together and spun them above her head as a dragon came down from the sky and shattered into small stars once it hit the swards. Travis barley dodged the tinny stars that exploded around him.  
"He's loosing power!" said Sailor Draco watching Travis dodging her attack.  
"Perfect. GMINI SPLIT!" shouted Sailor Gemini, as she became two Sailors. "GEMINI DOUBLE KICK!" the Sailor Geminis shouted as they flipped and tried to kick Travis as he dodged up agenced a wall.  
"Ready to give up?" asked Sailor Gemini as she merged back into one and the other Sailors closed in around Travis.  
"Never!" Travis spat as he disappeared into the shadows thinking, Master is NOT going to like this.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Man, we should've paid more attention then I wouldn't have bin hit," Said Christine now that they had returned home.  
"Yeah we underestimated him big time," said Allie looking at the ground.  
"There's nothing we could've done. We never thought Yenzo would give a master warrior this much power," said Jessica.  
"At least no one was hurt," said Quatre wrapping an arm around Smeeters.  
"No one except Travis and his pride," said Blair smiling.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL THEM?" Yenzo shouted at Travis.  
"I couldn't Master," said Travis bowing and trying not to cower.  
"YOU COULDN'T? YOU COULDN'T? THAT IS THE DUMBIST EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD! I'D SAY THAT YOUR NEW POWERS WENT TO YOUR HEAD AND YOU DIDN'T TAKE THE SAILORS SERIOUSLY!" screamed Yenzo.  
"I...I'm sorry Master. It won't happen agene Master," said Travis cowering slightly.  
"IT HAD BETTER NOT!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well the dance wasn't a total bust," said Jessica, as the girls soaked in the giant bathtub in their bathing suits.  
"Yeah, we found out who the healers are and kicked Travis's butt," said Christine.  
"Don't forget, Travis almost killed you. If it weren't for the healers you'd be dead right now," said Blair.  
"Shut-up I don't like to be reminded that I can be killed."  
"It's hard to kill us but it is possible. I can understand why we need the healers," said Allie.  
"Why do we keep calling the guys 'the healers'? They're still the same people they were before we found out they had special powers," said Smeeters, "they're still people."  
"Good point, but they are what they are," said Jessica.  
"At least they don't need to be trained. That saves us time," said Allie laying back agenced the smooth tile of the giant spa bathtub.  
"They won't need to be trained but we will."  
"What's that supposed to mean, Jessica?" asked Smeeters.  
"We've never killed. We need to be trained to kill because we might have to."  
"She's right. We've never had to kill before," said Blair suddenly realizing the truth.  
"Why would we have to kill?" asked Christine.  
"Yezo's become more powerful than we thought he would. We might not be able to vanquish or imprison him this time. I mean just look at the amount of power he's given to his master warrior," said Jessica.  
"Well why didn't we just kill him before?" asked Allie.  
"Duh don't you remember? We're supposed to be completely innocent. Which means we can fight but not kill and we have to remain virgins and all that other crap," said Smeeters.  
"All the time in the universe and we have to spend it as virgins. That sucks it always has and it always will," said Blair laying back.  
"Blair!" said the girls in unison, "This is serious!"  
"I'm being serious!"  
"This could mean that we have to give up our positions as the Celestial Sailors to save the planet!" said Jessica.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hay guys, what 'cha up to?" asked Duo walking into a room that was occupied by the other Gundam pilots who were gathered around a computer.  
"Doing some research on the Celestial Sailors." Heero said in his usual monotone.  
"Oh. So what have you found out about them?"  
"Only what they told us and that they have to remain totally innocent to remain Celestial Sailors." Quatre said still looking at the computer screen.  
"That sucks!" said Duo. (A.N.: OMG he actually knows what that means!)  
"Wait what's that?" asked Wufei reading something on the web page:  
  
THE DARK SIDE OF SAILOR DRACO  
  
Sailor Draco had an evil twin sister known as Sailor Leo. The Celestial Sailors defeated Sailor Leo in the year 2004. Because of Sailor Leo's relation to Sailor Draco, Sailor Draco also has an evil heart. But a goddess saw hope for her and gave her a goddess pure heart to keep her from being evil. If her goddess pure heart is removed she will become pure evil unless her goddess pure heart is returned to her before it dies. (A.N.: Yes ladies and gentlemen you can find all this and more on the Internet!)  
  
"Aw man! This isn't good," said Duo.  
"We should kill her," said Heero reaching for his gun.  
"No. The others wont be able to defeat Yenzo if one of their own is dead," said Quatre.  
"Wait a minute. Travis said that Yenzo had special plans for Blair right? Well maybe he's planning on removing her goddess pure heart and using her to take over," said Trowa.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"They are smarter than they look," said Yenzo looking through his portal at the healers.  
"You sent for me Master?" said Travis stepping into the throne room from the shadows.  
"Yes, yes. I want you to bring Sailor Draco to me. The healers have figured out my plans for her."  
"Yes Master." Travis then disappeared into the shadows to carry out his orders. (A.N.: Travis is part shadow or did you already figure that out.)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"We need to talk." Heero said as every one gathered in Quatre's giant living room.  
"What about?" asked Christine.  
"About Blair's evil heart and her new goddess pure heart."  
"Why didn't you tell us about it?" asked Duo  
"I tried to put that behind me." Blair said becoming a little nervous.  
"But you still should have told us," said Quatre.  
"I know but I don't like being reminded of how I was."  
"You should have told us woman. You should not be so damn sentimental," said Wufei. (A.N.: Oh I could never have guessed that one was coming!)  
"You know what it's like to kill and I'm not going to deny that. But do you know what it's like to kill innocent people without mercy, for doing absolutely nothing. Not giving thought to weather they're all grown-up or still just a child. I killed people by the thousands for fun. Now I'm given a new chance and a new life and I don't like to relive what I did to all thowes people with my sister."  
"Like you said we do know what it's like to kill." Trowa said.  
"Not just kill, slaughter. You're in battle when you kill and your opponents can fight back. Mine couldn't."  
"Well why did the goddess give you a pure heart and not your sister?" asked Quatre.  
"Because she saw hope for me and not my sister. Believe it or not my sister was cruller than I was."  
"Another thing is that we think that Yenzo is going to take away your goddess pure heart." Duo continued.  
"What would he want to do that for?" asked Jessica.  
"Well you'd become evil agene right?" asked Smeeters.  
"Yes of course I would."  
"Well maybe he wants you to help him take over." Smeeters finished.  
"That means we'll have to keep a special watch over you," said Allie.  
"I hate this!" said Blair standing up. "Now I'm at risk of being evil again. I can't stand it." Blair then went back to her room to think about what she could do.  
"I'll go talk to her," said Allie getting ready to go.  
"No offence Allie, but I don't think you're the best one for the job," said Jessica. "I'll go." Jessica then got up and walked to Blair's room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Ok well that is the first half. And I haven't even gotten to most of the fighting yet! Also I'm having a little writers-block so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. And if you want me to I'll give you credit for helping me out.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Ok I still don't own Gundam Wing and all that crap.  
  
"Hey Blair," said Jessie stepping into the room. " Haven't you heard of knocking?" "Sorry. I just thought you could use some one to talk to." Jessie walked over and sat next to Blair on the bed. "I'm sorry for making a scene like that. I'm just really afraid of becoming evil again." Blair hugged he knees to her chest and laied her head on them. "Don't worry about it we wont let it happen." Jessie reached over and hugged Blair. "Now let's go find some pixy sticks. That'll make you feel better." "Jessie, you know me too well." Blair smiled and the two girls left to reunite with their friends in the living room.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" asked Wufei (A.N.: That was a crap attempt at giving Wufei some more lines.) Jessie and Blair returned to the room and sat on a big comfy couch next to their leader Christen. "I think we need to lighten the mood," said Duo going and sitting next to Blair. "With pixy sticks and pocky!" shouted Christen looking very excited. Wufei's eyes widended as he witnessed the more hyper side of the usually serious Christine. The Girls seemed unfased by this sudden change in personality but the boys on the other hand, had surprised reactions. The rest of the night consisted of episodes of hyperness and sleeping in the oversized living room. 


End file.
